


To Tonight and the Future

by wonderwheelzier



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, post graduation sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 22:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19282543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderwheelzier/pseuds/wonderwheelzier
Summary: got a request on my tumblr (@wonderwheelzier) for beverie fluff turned into smut so have some college grad bev and her super proud and loving bf richie!!





	To Tonight and the Future

Richie gripped the edge of the plastic chair in which he was seated, preparing himself as the L last names finished up. He beamed when he saw her face on screen, black grad cap atop her red curls. The minute the name “Beverly Marsh” boomed through the speakers he was jumping up from his seat, clapping his hands wildly and screaming his head off. His chest bloomed with pride and love as he watched her cross the stage, that diploma in her hand. “That’s my girlfriend!” he shouted proudly to no one in particular, to everyone who could hear. Went and Maggie laughed together as they clapped politely in their seats on either side of him.

He met her after the ceremony, lifting her into the air as soon as he saw her. Her laughter fell on his ears like a bell choir as he showered her in congratulations. He kissed her as deeply as he could get away with in public before letting Went and Maggie through to give her their love and congratulations. Richie’s chest swelled with so much love as he watched on, Bev’s cheeks pink from the sun, her skin radiant with her own glow. Her smile was so bright, and the only time it left her face was when they took some silly pictures together. He hung back as she tearfully hugged her college friends, taking pictures of them when he was called upon. The entire time all that was going through his head was the disbelief that he really got to go home that night with the most intelligent, talented, hardworking, beautiful woman in the world.

The ceremony was in the morning, so Went and Maggie took them out to lunch to celebrate once it was over. Bev spent the rest of the afternoon saying goodbye to all of her friends, but by the time dinner rolled around it was just Bev and Richie in her apartment. Richie smiled to himself as he washed the dishes left over from the dinner he’d made for the two of them and admired his girlfriend, who was napping on the couch in the next room. She looked so precious, a small blanket that didn’t quite reach her feet draped over her. Her high heels were abandoned on the floor, her cap and gown hung up in her room, but she was still in her nice sundress, and Richie just knew it was going to be adorably rumpled when she woke up.  

The dishes finished, he quietly walked up to her and scooped her up into his arms. She huffed a bit, making sleepy little noises and nuzzling her face into his neck. She slowly began kissing his neck, her lips moving soft and slow against his sensitive skin. “Hi,” he laughed, a bit breathlessly.

“Hey there,” she grinned as he set her down on her feet. She wrapped her arms around his shoulder and pulled him in for a kiss. Her lips felt amazing on his own, and he couldn’t help but groan and run his hands over her waist and hips. He grabbed at her dress as he did so. He could feel her smirking against his lips as he raked the fabric up over her thighs and hips. He gasped when she slid her hand down her chest and cupped at the bulge in his pants. “You hard just from a few little kisses?” she teased.

“What can I say? Smart women turn me on.” He grinned and grabbed her ass, giving it a squeeze. She giggled and wrapped her arms around his waist. He kissed her deeply, hungrily, lovingly. Her skin was soft and warm under his fingers, and he loved the way she shivered as he ran his fingertips over her. “You wanna take this off, baby?” he asked as he pulled her dress up further. She gave him one more lingering kiss before stepping back and lifting her arms. Richie took his time lifting her dress up, admiring the smooth, milky, freckled skin of her thighs and stomach, the way her lacy black panties looked stretched across her full hips. His eyes trained on her chest as the material of her dress dragged over them, pushed them up. He let out a small groan as her tits dropped with a satisfying little bounce. He slipped the dress over her head and arms and tossed it aside so that he could run her hands over her tits. “God, you are fucking unreal,” he marveled as he thumbed at her pink nipples, watching them grow hard under his touch.

“You wanna taste them, baby?”

“God, _please_ ,” Richie whimpered. Bev pushed down on his shoulders, and he fell willingly to his knees. She sat on the edge of the bed and spread her legs. Richie crawled between them, looking up at her with wide eyes. She grabbed him by the hair and pulled him to her, his face pillowed between her breasts. He let out a muffled moan and nuzzled his face into her chest, tracing his tongue over her sweet skin.

“Suck them for me, baby.” Richie let her guide his mouth toward one of her nipples and wrapped his lips around her. He suckled obediently on her sensitive skin, circling his tongue as she stroked his hair. “Fuck, feels so good.” Her voice was breathy and low, and the praise had Richie’s cock straining in his pants. Richie kissed across her chest and sucked on her other breast, whimpering and thrusting his hips forward as she moaned, “Good boy.” He gripped her thighs in his hands, her skin soft and supple under his fingers. They traced up toward her panties, playing with the lace hem as his tongue lapped at her chest. He looked up at her with questioning eyes as he dipped his fingers under her waistband. “Go ahead, baby,” she nodded. Richie sighed and kissed down her stomach before dragging her panties down her legs, tossing them aside. She leaned back and spread her legs wider, her pussy pink and wet and fully on display for him.

He nearly growled as he gripped her in his hands again, kissing roughly at the soft, sensitive skin of her inner thigh. He kissed his way up, leaving her skin red and purple and glistening. “Gonna make you feel so good,” he murmured against her skin. “You’ve worked so hard for this, baby… so proud of you… gonna take such good care of you.”

“Then put that mouth to good use,” she smirked, her hand in his hair. Richie grinned and gave one last kiss to her thigh before shoving her thighs apart and running his tongue up from her entrance to her clit. He ran his tongue back down and then up again a few more times, drinking in Bev’s little moans before circling his tongue around her clit. His cock twitched as he felt her fingers tighten in his hair. For a few more moments he continued lapping at her clit, licking it the way he knew she liked, before letting his tongue trail down again. At the same time that he reached up and began lightly massaging her clit with his thumb, he slid his tongue inside of her, making her let out broken moan. She wrapped her legs around his shoulders and pulled his head closer, fingers tangled in his hair, holding him to her. “Richie,” she gasped as he flicked his tongue inside of her, “Richie, fuck me.”

He eventually pulled back, giving her clit one last little teasing lick for good measure before wiping his face off on his arm and shooting her a wicked grin. “Lie back, baby,” he told her with a kiss. “Let me take care of you tonight.” She happily did as he said, her eyes raking shamelessly over his body as he stood and stripped for her.

“You put on quite the show,” she winked. He grinned and climbed on top of her, bringing their lips together. The kiss, however, was soon broken by a gasp as Bev reached down between them to stroke Richie’s aching, leaking cock. “God, I love how hard you get from eating my pussy.” Her voice was warm and smooth, and the condescension pulled a whimper from Richie’s lips. “You gonna make me feel good, baby? Gonna fuck me nice and hard?”

“Please,” Richie nodded. He kissed her neck reverently, his hands running over her skin. “You work so hard, want you to just lie back and let me take care of you.”

She moaned as he sucked on her neck, one of her hands gripping his hair, the other on his hip. “Please,” she breathed, pulling him closer. “Fuck me, baby.”

“Fuck,” Richie murmured into her skin. He pressed a few more kisses across her collarbone and shoulder before reaching for the nightstand. Bev surprised him by grabbing his wrist.

“No condoms tonight.” Richie raised his eyebrows at that. Bev’s eyes glittered as she said, “It’s my graduation, and I want your come inside of me.”

“Well shit, not gonna argue with that,” Richie winked. Bev giggled and pulled him in for another kiss. The moan she let out as he teased the head of his cock against her clit vibrated warmly against his lips. His cock throbbed eagerly as he ran it up and down between her soaked folds. He loved how wet she was, loved knowing that he did that. He pressed his cock up against her entrance, circling it a few times before he began pressing in. She threw her head back and moaned as he did, her hand moving from his hair to his shoulder as she held him tighter. He went slowly, pressing gentle kisses over her forehead and cheeks and nose and lips and eyelids. “I love you,” he said softly.

Bev’s eyes fluttered open, her pink lips curling into a small smile. As he bottomed out inside of her, she seemed to glow with bliss. “I love you so much.” Her voice was light and breathy, and Richie could hear the pleasure in her words. Her rested his forehead against hers and pulled his hips back, watching her brow furrow and then smooth out again as he pressed back in. He rocked his hips shallowly, letting her adjust. He smiled at the way her hands roamed over his skin, another signal of the pleasure she was feeling - Richie knew and loved all of the signs. He loved feeling the tension leave her body and watching her eyes clear of stress and worry. He kissed her and rolled his hips, making her moan into his mouth and cling to him, her fingertips pressing into his skin in just the right way. His head was swimming with the noises she made, his cock pulsing inside of her. There was nothing in the world quite like the feeling of her wrapped around him, nothing between them, just the two of them connected, making each other feel so amazing. It overwhelmed Richie how much he loved Bev, especially at moments like this, when they took things slow and he could really take the time to admire her, take in how lucky he was.

“I’m the luckiest guy alive,” he told her. He caressed her cheek in his hand, no rush to his thrusts as he stared into her hazel eyes. Her pupils were blown wide, highlighting the stunning colors that surrounded them. “Can’t believe I get to spend every day with the smartest, hottest person alive.” Bev giggled at that and kissed him as he threaded their fingers together.

“I’m pretty lucky, too,” she grinned, “to have such a supportive boyfriend with such a huge dick.”

“Oh yeah?” Richie smirked and thrust in deep, making Bev’s back arch off the bed. “You like how deep I can fuck you?”

“Yes,” Bev sighed, holding tight to Richie’s hand. “God, faster, please.”

Richie kissed her deeply and whispered, “I’ve got you.” He then grabbed her hip with his free hand and began fucking her hard and fast, the sound of his skin against hers ringing through the room every time his hips snapped forward. She cried out in pleasure, Richie’s favorite sound. It made his skin burn. She wrapped her legs around his waist, her skin sliding against his own. With mesmerized eyes, he watched her tits bounce with the force of his thrusts. He loved everything about this: he loved the way she held tight to him, loved the way her lips fell open, loved the sounds she made, how they moved together, connected in ecstasy. The stream of _yesyesyes_ that fell from her lips. He slid his hand from her hip to her lower stomach and pressed down, letting out a low moan as he felt that faint movement of his cock inside of her.

“Fuck!” she cried, clinging to him. “Richie, yes, fuck.” He smirked and moved his hand lower, lower, so that his thumb circled her clit. She let out a high pitched moan, breathy and desperate and so, so good. As he fucked her, she rolled her hips, rubbing herself on his fingers and fucking herself on his cock. He could feel her tightening around him, and her legs were trembling around his hips. He loved getting her here, so close to coming he could feel it. “So good, fuck, oh my _god_.”

“Fuck, I love you,” he gushed, leaning down to press his lips to hers. She ran her fingers through his hair, raked them down his back, his hand in a vice grip in hers.

“Love you so much,” she moaned into his lips between hungry kisses. “So close, so close, oh my god _please_ don’t stop, don’t fucking stop, it’s so fucking good.”

“Want you to come for me, baby,” he panted. “Wanna make you feel good. Wanna feel you come on my cock.”

“Oh, fuck!” she cried, her head thrown back. He sucked on her neck, her skin slick and salty with sweat. “Yes! Yes! Fuck, I’m coming baby, fuck, _fuck-”_ Her moans were cut off as she nearly screamed with pleasure. Richie buried his face in her neck and groaned as she pulsed around him, her legs tightening around him as she shook and seized with the power of it. She was so tight around him, so warm and wet, and all it took was the plea from her lips, “Please, please come in me,” for Richie to still his hips, pressed against her, and let his release wash over him, filling her with his come, his cock buried nice and deep inside of her.

They both panted as they came down, their bodies trembling and buzzing in the aftermath. They kissed each other lazily, smiles on both of their lips. Their bodies were warm and dewy as they lay together, breathing together. “Plan B’s not such a bad grad gift now, is it?” he joked as he nuzzled his face into her hair.

“Hey, I never said I was ungrateful for that,” she giggled.

“How are you feeling?” he asked, propping himself up on his elbow and brushing her damp curls form her face.

“Fucking amazing,” she beamed, glowing.

“Yeah?” he asked mischievously, running his thumb over her clit again. His touch was gentle, but even so she gasped and grasped at the sheets beneath her. Richie smirked and slowly pulled out of her, quickly diving down to lick up the come that dripped out and bring Bev to her second of what would turn out to be six orgasms that night.

                                                                                                                                                                                        


End file.
